Hanya Kau yang Mengerti
by Radar Neptunus
Summary: Dulu saat aku bersamanya, aku tak pernah memperhatikanmu lagi. Sekarang aku kembali padamu dengan keadaan seperti pecundang. Tapi maukah kau tetap mengerti aku? Karena aku mencintaimu. OOC, AU, misstypo, etc. DannyxSam fic!


**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon**

**Only You Understand Me (c) Shu no Tsuki**

**Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo bertebaran, abal, dsb.**

**Pairing : Danny Fenton. & Samantha Manson.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship gaje & Drama gagal.**

**Oneshoot GaJe~**

**Summary : Dulu, saat aku bahagia bersama orang lain, aku pergi meninggalkanmu. Sekarang, saat aku berlinang air mata, aku kembali padamu. Aku juga tak paham perasaanku. Tapi aku yakin, jika kau yang terakhir. Dan yang terpenting adalah, kau mengerti aku.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

Di sebuah cafe sebrang jalan, tampak dua muda-mudi sedang berbicara serius. Si gadis hanya meneriaki pemuda yang ada di depannya dan berakhir dengan kalimat yang menyesakkan hati.

"Danny, kurasa kita sudah tak cocok lagi," ucap Paulina mantap. Danny terkejut. Jantungnya seperti tak berfungsi memompa darah lagi. Otaknya tak mampu berpikir lagi. Paru-parunya seakan kehabisan oksigen karena ia terlalu syok. Apa telinga Danny bermasalah?

"A-apa maksudmu Paulina?" jawab Danny dengan tergagap. Matanya mulai memanas dan pandangannya mengabur. Bukan karena ia berusia lanjut, tapi karena matanya terselubung cairan bening yang siap tumpah kapan saja tanpa ia perintah.

"Kau dan aku, sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi Danny. Kita putus," balas Paulina tanpa perasaan. Ia pergi meninggalkan Danny yang masih mematung, mencerna kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Paulina satu persatu. Danny pun berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Paulina. Tangannya yang biasa menghangat saat menggenggam Paulina, kali ini terasa dingin. Cepat sekali kehangatan wanita itu hilang.

"Kenapa? Setidaknya beri aku alasan yang jelas," tanya Danny dingin. Ia tak pernah sesedih dan sekecewa ini sebelumnya pada seorang wanita.

"Karena kau selalu pergi begitu saja di sela-sela kencan kita. Tidakkah kau berfikir jika aku tampak seperti orang bodoh yang linglung karena ditinggal kekasihnya? Kau fikir aku senang, hah?" jerit Paulina lantang sehingga beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka berdua karena mereka sedang berada di jalanan, jadi banyak orang yang berada di sana dan melihat mereka.

"A-aku. Tidak mengerti dirimu Paulina. Kenapa kau begitu egois? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan penyebabnya?" tanya Danny. Danny tak habis fikir. Mereka putus gara-gara hal sepele ini? Yang benar saja.

"Iya! Aku memang egois! Puas kau? Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku. Aku sudah memiliki penggantimu. Khukhukhu," tawa Paulina menggema, seperti orang tak waras berteriak seperti tadi.

Danny terdiam. Melepaskan genggamannya pada Paulina. Danny masih syok. Ia begitu mencintai Paulina, tapi apa balasannya? Ia kecewa sekali. Paulina pun meninggalkan Danny yang mematung di jalan. Tapi apakah Danny benar-benar mencintai Paulina? Ataukah hanya nafsu ingin memiliki saja? Hanya Danny yang tahu jawabannya.

Setelah kesadarannya berkumpul, dengan perlahan, ia seret kakinya menuju suatu tempat. Ia tak tahu kemana kakinya membawa tubuh Danny. Danny berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Sekarang, apa Danny memang mencintai Paulina? Ia sendiri tak tahu. Ia butuh waktu sekarang.

Setelah beberapa lama Danny berjalan, ia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Sebuah rumah yang besar tapi terkesan hangat. Danny sangat kenal rumah ini, begitu juga pemiliknya. Karena ia dan pemilik rumah ini, adalah sahabat.

Danny melangkah ke depan, memencet bel yang berada di samping pintu rumah sahabatnya. Tak lama kemudian, ada orang yang membukakan pintu rumah tersebut.

"Danny! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan muka seperti itu?" tanya pemilik rumah yang berdandan ala gothic tapi tetap cantik dengan rambut hitam keunguan sebahu. Yang ditanya malah diam, ia membisu. Tanpa disuruh lagi, Danny masuk rumah itu. Bukan karena tak sopan, tapi karena sudah terbiasa.

"Oke, sekarang ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu, Danny?" tanya gadis yang ternyata bernama Sam sambil menyodorkan cokelat panas pada Danny. Mereka sudah duduk di ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa empuk rumah Sam.

"Aku. Entahlah Sam. Perasaanku campur aduk. Sepertinya jiwaku sudah melayang masuk ke portal hantu," kata Danny sambil mencoba tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya malah membuat Danny semakin terlihat semakin buruk.

"Jangan tersenyum jika dipaksakan. Kau tahu, aku tak suka melihatmu begini," balas Sam lugas. Ia memang tak menyukai Danny dengan kondisi mengenaskan begini. Hatinya selalu sakit menatap mata Danny yang kosong jika Danny sedih.

"Aku tahu. Apa kau siap mendengarkanku Sam?" tanya Danny pelan. Ia benar-benar butuh seseorang yang menghiburnya sekaligus membantunya melupakan Paulina.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sam balik. Sam hanya tersenyum tipis. Danny pun mulai membuka mulutnya, mencoba bercerita tentang masalahnya tadi.

"Aku putus dengan Paulina," kata Danny datar. Sepertinya Danny sekarang benar-benar merelakan Paulina serta mulai membuka hatinya. Saat itu juga,Tuhan yang mengetahui isi hati Danny mengirimkan malaikat berwujud manusia untuk mengisi hati Danny sekali lagi.

Sam yang mendengar hal itu hanya terkejut. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sam kembali menguasai dirinya dan bertanya, "Kenapa?" tanya Sam. Pertanyaan retoris.

"Aku tak tahu Sam," balas Danny lesu. Sam menatap Danny secara intens. Sam berfikir dalam-dalam, meresapi apa kekurangan Danny, sehingga Paulina memutuskannya? Danny adalah laki-laki yang terkenal di sekolah. Pandai, sopan, dan ramah. Dalam hati, Sam bersyukur. Ya, dia egois. Sam mencintai Danny. Sam bersyukur Danny putus dengan Paulina. Tapi Sam sama sekali tidak meminginkan wajah murung Danny di hadapannya ini.

Danny, dengan gerakan yang perlahan mulai mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sam. Sam agak terkejut. Ia ingin membuka mulut, tetapi Danny mendahuluinya "Sebentar saja Sam. Kumohon," pinta Danny dengan mata tertutup.

Sam sungguh tak bisa menolak semua permintaan Danny. Sam terlihat lemah di hadapan Danny, sosok yang ia cintai sejak dulu. Sosok yang membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, tetaplah Danny seorang. Sam mengelus puncak kepala Danny perlahan. Dengan kelembutan yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Tiba-tiba Danny angkat bicara.

"Sam, dulu aku meninggalkanmu saat aku bersama dengan Paulina. Aku lebih mementingkan Paulina daripada kau. Dan selama itu pula, hatiku merasa hampa dan kosong. Kali ini, aku kembali padamu dengan keadaan begini. Aku tidak mengerti perasaanku Sam. Ini terlalu cepat, mungkin. Tapi kuharap kau yang terakhir. Maaf, selama ini telah menyakitimu Sam. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, hanya kau yang mengerti aku," ucap Danny dengan mata tertutup. Danny merasakan pipinya menghangat setelah mengatakan hal itu. Hal yang dirasakannya sejak dulu. Sensasi aneh yang selalu timbul saat ia dekat dengan Sam.

Sam tersenyum mendengar penuturan jujur dari Danny.

"Kau tahu, aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Walau kau sendiri tak menyadarinya, aku akan selalu menjadi orang yang mengerti dirimu. Karena aku mencintaimu," bisik Sam, tepat di atas hidung Danny. Sepersekian detik kemudian, nafas dan bibir mereka bertemu. Menyalurkan sesuatu yang tak pernah tersampaikan dari bibir keduanya. Berbagi kehangatan sesaat. Merasakan sensasi aneh yang membuat mereka ingin lagi, dan lagi. Hingga saat mereka kekurangan oksigen, mereka melepaskan cumbuan mesra itu. Danny dan Sam merasakan pipi mereka panas dan memerah. Sampai akhirnya Danny mulai mencairkan suasana.

"Sam, aku juga mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Danny dengan mimik serius dan menatap mata ungu Sam dengan intens, seakan tak menerima penolakan.

"Aku mau Danny," ucap Sam dengan pipi yang terbakar rona merah di kedua belah pipinya. Danny hanya menyeringai senang, dan cumbuan-cumbuan panas mereka berlanjut kembali.

**The End...**

**Yak, inilah fanfic abal dari author tak bertanggung jawab seperti saya =.=**

**Bagaimanakah tanggapan senpai-senpai dan readers sekalian?**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
